A Hot Bath
A Hot Bath is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Stardust Street district of Cambright. Plot Kaleb and Ismael are seen in a police car. They were heading to the station, but saw Jennifer Tanaka walking alone, where the duo decided to give her a ride to her place. Jennifer thanked the duo, and entered the car, where they went all the way to the Black Swan Hotel, where a red haired man ran out of the hotel by the main entrance, where he saw the police car, and told the duo that his biggest cash-cow have been murdered at her apartment. The team went into the apartment, where they saw famous TV-actress, Amina Bast, in a jacuzzi, her face full of burns, where the duo deducted that someone threw acid at her, when she was on the hot tub. The duo interrogated the witness, Linwood Chance, who was the victim’s manager, and he revealed that the victim spent a lot of time at the hotel’s swimming pool. The duo searched the swimming pool, where they found enough evidence to suspect: Victim’s brother- Adult film star Ammon Bast, and her father- Fynn Bast. While at the lobby, the hotel’s security guard, came up to them, telling them he caught someone trespassing at the hotel rooms, where he brought them a little girl, Kaleb’s sister- Leonora Antonius. Leonora Antonius was made a suspect. Kaleb asked her what she was doing at the hotel, where she revealed that she wanted to meet her favorite actress, Amina Bast, and was shocked once hearing of the murder. The duo then searched the lobby, where they learned that Amina rented an apartment with her girlfriend, Ginerva Petronella, leading them to suspect her. They also discovered that the victim’s manager disliked her, for working him as a slave, and that her father was disgusted by her sexuality. The team then had to go to the swimming pool, after seeing a crowd of hotel guests going there. After clearing the area, the duo investigated the hotel swimming pool. They discovered that Leonora met the victim, however, the victim treated her horribly for being fat. Furthermore, the victim broke up with her girlfriend because she was too “irrelevant for her, and that she ruined her brother’s chance of getting an acting career, and ruined his plans on leaving adult filmography. The duo then collected enough evidence to arrest Fynn Bast for the crime. Fynn revealed that he depended on his daughter on money after he lost his job. However, after he insulted her for her sexulaity, she stopped financing him, to teach him a lesson for disrespecting her. Fynn was desperate for money, so he decided to kill his daughter to inherit her wealth. Ismael asked Fynn why he didn’t go to Ammon for money, where he revealed that he didn’t want any of his son’s filthy cash. Judge Koshi sentenced Fynn to life in prison, where he also revealed that Amina written only her brother’s and ex-girlfriend’s name on her will, meaning even if Fynn got away with the crime, he wouldn’t have gotten a cent. After the murderer was caught, the hotel security guard called the chief, telling her that Ginerva and Ammon have asked to see the officers. Leonora then came into the station, where she started pulling Kaleb, saying she wants to talk to him. Leonora took Kaleb all the way to the hotel lobby, where she told him that she saw the Duke of Cambright’s daughter, the prettiest girl from the British royal family, Josepha of Cambright. Kaleb was excited, and asked Leonora if she knows where she went. However, Leonora told him that the woman in the lobby wouldn’t tell her which room Lady Jospeha rented, so the duo made a scheme so they would both speak to her. Leonora distracted the receptionist, while Kaleb searches the lobby. After learning which room Lady Josepha rented, the duo disguised as hotel bellboys, and snuck all the way to Lady Josepha’s room. Once she opened the door for them, Leonora started screaming, and started telling Josepha about how it is an honor to meet a royal family member, while Kaleb is standing nervously, trying to avoid eye contact with the Lady. After signing an autograph for Leonora, Josepha noticed Kaleb, and greeted him, and asked him for his name. After nervously replying to her, the security guard approached them, and took Leonora and Kaleb to the lobby. Kaleb and Ismael went to speak with Ammon. Ammon told the duo that he auditioned to play as a main character for a Mr Sparkles TV show, and got accepted. After getting accepted, the studio asked him to fill an application form, which he lost at Amina’s apartment. The duo searched the apartment, where they found the application. The duo gave the application to Ammon, who asked for another favor: To hack into the adult filmography website that features him, and delete all his photos and videos. The duo asked Roni to do what Ammon asked, and she accepted. After having all his work deleted, Ammon thanked the duo for helping him out. Irene and Kaleb went to speak to Ginerva, who was furious. She explained that a paparazzi worker, have heard came to stalk her and kept asking her of Amina’s death. Ginerva ignored the woman, but the woman hit Ginerva with her camera in order to get her attention and make her do something scandalous. Ginerva attacked the paparazzi worker, but she ran off. Ginerva then asked the duo to help search for this paparazzi worker, so Ginerva can sue her for assault. After searching the hotel swimming pool, the duo found a wallet, which identified the assaulter as Vera LaVerte, a famous American paparazzi worker, who is known for being annoying and rude toward celebrities. Irene assumed that Vera must be here to stalk an American star, who came to Cambright for vacation, and decided to go to her, once their done with everything for today. After finishing their work, Irene and Kaleb decided that they would go confront Vera concerning Ginerva. But before they left the station, Roni came up to them, saying she saw Vera LaVerte FriendNet page, and that a photo of a dying Vera was uploaded. Summary *'Amina Bast' Murder Weapon *'Sulfuric Acid' Killer *'Fynn Bast' Suspects A8CFF9A9-91B2-4CD6-BA82-BD6C4101B2DE.png|Linwood Chance E345647B-093B-45DB-8963-7C87CF744868.png|Ammon Bast 8F3AB5BF-5F61-49AF-8F59-AA97D8D1FA14.png|Fynn Bast D06BF52E-0B0F-410B-9958-F8D2248DE7EB.png|Leonora Antonius 87712437-36ED-4A95-9CD7-E932892E573F.png|Ginerva Petronella Quasi-suspects 74558363-9149-497D-B150-3C17EE7DC322.png|Josepha of Cambright Killer’s Profile *The killer has access to acid *The killer has fleas *The killer suffers from insomnia *The killer wears a tooth necklace *The killer has black hair